As a result of the development of the cell phone industry, cell phones have already become a must-have communication tool. To showcase the fashion of cell phones, mobile phone designers try to design cell phones with different qualitative sensation and appearances by changing cell phone materials.
At present, the conventionally used key-press material of cell phones is either plastic or metallic. A few companies use crystal material to manufacture cell phone key-presses. A typical key-structure is showed in FIG. 1. First, a film 2 is coated or plated onto the surface of cell phone key-press 1 via printing or plating. Then part of the coated or plated film 2 on the surface of the key-press 1 is removed via laser carving to form carved out characters 3. Subsequently, a light-guide 4 which guides light upwards is disposed under the key-press 1 such that the light from a light source (not shown) will transmit from under the carved out characters 3. In order to protect the characters on the surface of the key, a protection layer 5 is disposed on the film 2 of the key 1. However, after prolonged use, the characters on the conventional key-press surface are still easily worn out. Therefore, to prevent the wear and tear of the characters on the surface of the key, some companies internally laser carve the key-press which is made up of PC, ABS or other plastic materials. However, due to the characteristics of the materials themselves, the cracking point inside the key-press after laser carving is black, which leads to a poor light guide effect.